hollowknightfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Grimm
Journal du Chasseur Après que la Troupe de Grimm ait été invoquée, Grimm peut être trouvé dans la grande tente à gauche de Dirtmouth. A l'intérieur, après lui avoir parlé, il donne au Chevalier le charme l'héritier de Grimm. Après avoir collecté trois flammes, il améliore le charme au niveau 2, et après en avoir collecté trois autres, le Chevalier doit combattre Grimm. Comportement et Tactiques Avant la bataille, Grimm va s'incliner. Si le Chevalier le frappe pendant qu'il s'incline, Grimm va hurler et commencer à attaquer avec l'attaque Création de feu. * Chauve-souris enflamées : Grimm va ouvrir sa cape et entre une et trois chauves-souris enflamées vont apparaître, volant dans la direction opposée à Grimm, s'orientant légèrement vers le Chevalier. * Ruée descendante : Grimm va apparaître près du sommet de l'arène, son corps ayant une forme de vis, effectuer une ruée vers le sol, puis une le long du sol vers le Chevalier sur une longue distance. * Ruée Uppercut : Grimm va apparaître sur un bord de l'arène, se ruer vers le Chevalier et faire une sorte d'uppercut vers la plafond, laissant derrière lui six flammes qui tomberont sur le sol. * Piques de cape : La cape de Grimm va tomber au sol, et faire apparaître des piques dans l'arène, qui monteront presque tout en haut de l'arène. * Création de feu : Grimm va gonfler son corps pour former une boule rouge, flottant au centre de l'arène. Il fera apparaître des boules de feu qui peuvent arriver dans différentes directions. * Recul : Parfois, si le Chevalier est trop près de Grimm lorsqu'il lance une attaque qui démarre sur le sol, il fera un pas en arrière avant de lancer l'attaque. * Evade: Occasionally if The Knight gets close to Grimm before his grounded attacks begin, he will scurry away and then do an attack. * Stagger: Every 13 hits, Grimm will explode into a horde of bats. Grimm can be damaged in this state, taking the form of the bat with eyes. However, he can only take a maximum of 50 damage per stagger. Grimm est l'un des boss les plus rapides du jeu, et sa santé augmente avec les améliorations de l'aiguillon, ce qui fait de lui un ennemi redoutable quelque soit l'expérience ou la progression du joueur. Utiliser la Cape des Ombres permet de passer à travers ses deux attaques de ruée (Ruée descendante et Ruée Uppercut). Le Chevalier peut également infliger des dommages à Grimm avec cette technique s'il possède Ombre tranchante. Rester juste sous l'endroit où Grimm fait apparaître des flammes lorsqu'il utilise Ruée Uppercut est un bon moyen d'éviter les six projectiles car ils s'échappent en forme de cône. Si le joueur reste proche du côté droit/gauche de l'écran et fait de petits sauts, il pourra éviter la plupart des flammes de l'attaque Création de feu. Pendant l'attaque des Piques de cape, le Chevalier peut utiliser le temps pour se soigner d'un masque. C'est plus simple à faire avec Canalisation rapide. Effectuer un double saut et/ou une ruée au-dessus des chauves-souris de feu permet d'être à portée pour attaquer. Dialogue Trivia * Le charme l'héritier de Grimm est nécessaire chaque fois que le joeur veut combattre Grimm. * Lorsque Grimm utilise l'attaque Création de feu, le thème devient plus dramatique par l'ajout de choeurs à l'arrière-plan. * L'audience regardant la "danse passionnée" fait une ovation à Grimm chaque fois qu'il utilise Création de feu ou se reforme après un arrêt. * Quand Grimm se reforme après un arrêt, il est accomagné d'un roulement de tambour. * Il y a une zone secrète dans la tente de Grimm au-dessus de l'arène où le joueur peut trouver les masques vides de l'audience. On peut y accéder en escaladant un mur à travers un faux plafond sur la droite de l'arène. ru:Гримм Catégorie:La Troupe Grimm Catégorie:Personnages non jouables Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Traduction en cours